User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 42
'Počkám u naší hvězdy...' thumb|center|450 px Hae ephadron theri thaur am na dhû ias fîr i ambar A trehil i 'alad 'lân uir tri 'wilith (Jdu se projít Daleko za hvozd Kde svět končí a začíná A bílé světlo věčnosti prosycuje vzduch...) "Northrend. Připadá mi, jako bych tu naposledy byl v jiném životě," severák mu hodil bílé vlasy do tváře a on mu nastavil tvář. Jeho zbroj pokrývala námraza, ale nebylo mu to nepříjemné, necítil bolest. Konečně necítil ani sladké vůně jižních zemí, které ho odváděly od myšlenek na to podstatné a důležité. Jeho Pán je nablízku ale něco ho ohrožuje a on musí pospíšit k Ledové koruně a stát po jeho boku. Runová čepel v jeho ruce modře a bíle zářila, čím dál víc. až ho její chlad kousal do ruky jako zlé zvíře. Pánův hlas se snažil dostat do jeho mysli, ale jako by něco stálo v cestě. Přistáli na nehostinném ostrově beze zdrojů a obyvatel, nebylo ani dost masa pro ghůly. Musel najít další těla pro své vojsko. A musel najít cestu k Ledovci. thumb|left|700px "Můj pane, zvědové hlásili pohyb velkých tvorů po pobřeží na druhé straně zálivu. Měli bychom...," nekromant nestačil vyslovit to, co by měli udělat. Jeho lebka vybuchla v žhavých oranžových plamenech a jedna z jejích hořících částí málem zasáhla i jeho. Uskočil obratně bokem a pozvedl runový meč, aby srazil další možné přicházející střely či kouzla stranou, teprve pak se rozhlédl. Jenže útok nepřišel přes vodu ani po zemi. Vzduch nad nimi zářil pestrými barvami křídel dračích jestřábů. Celé přístaviště se octlo v ohnivém dešti kouzel, která s praskotem propadala dřevěnými palubami a měnila lodě v obrovské pochodně. Jako jiné lodě, které kdysi zapálili na jeho vlastní příkaz žoldáci na Zapomenutém pobřeží... zdálo se to být stovky let. "Co se to do... Vznešení elfové tady?! Zatraceně jedna lekce jim byla málo? Co dělají na Severu?!" stiskl pěst, aby proti letcům na dragonhawcích vyslal gargoyly. "Jsme Krvaví elfové! Přísahali jsme pomstít duchy Quel'Thalas! Tato mrtvá země... bude očištěna plameny!" "Sundejte někdo toho uřvance!" rozhlédl se, ale jestřábi poletovali vysoko a neměl s sebou své nerubí pavouky se sítěmi. Gargoyly nedokázaly odolat magii elfích letců. Kde vzali ti hezcí elfíci novou sílu kouzlit? Nevyprávěl mu snad Kel'Thuzad, jak sami odpálili svou drahocennou poničenou Studnu a skomírají, nechopni dobýt zpět svůj domov z moci Pohromy beze zdroje magie? Zdá se, že lich nakonec přeci jen začal senilnět a ztrácet smysl pro realitu. "Northrend patří Pohromě, elfe! Udělali jste strašlivou chybu, když jste sem přišli! Pobijte je! Pohromo, na můj povel do útoku!" thumb|left|462px Jenže to nevypadalo, že tentokrát bude mít navrch, i když ho blízkost jeho Pána znovu dostávala do formy. Krvaví elfové ze vzduchu neutržili téměř žádnou škodu, zato jeho ztráty byly ohromné. Jak nenáviděl porážku a pocit neúspěchu! Dokázal ledovou magií a za pomocí nekromantů dostat dolů z oblohy sotva pár těch načesaných hejsků a jeho gargoyly mezitím dál padaly z oblohy jako mrtvé vrány po desítkách. Poprvé za roky, kdy miloval svého oře, litoval, že Invincible není gryf, aby uměl létat. Náhle jeho vlastní nohy spoutal záblesk ledové novy, pootočil se, aby se kouzla zbavil, ale to už ho zásáhla plamenná koule do prsou a srazila k zemi... k zemi, která se začínala chvět. Zemětřesení? "Dobrá práce, kapitáne Skywrath!" zavýskl jeden z elfů, prolétl kolem druhého a ve vítězném gestu udeřil rukou do nastavené dlaně. Pak sníh explodoval a do výše z něj vystřelily kovově lesklé bodce, které drzého elfa probodly i s dragonhawkem. Na tom, co se zvedlo z hlubin sněhu, působil směšně malinkatý. Na jeden ze svých ostnů jej napíchl ten největší... brouk, jakého jste kdy viděli. V několika okamžicích se bitva otočila - dračí jezdci se rozlétli pryč, když se jejich kouzla neškodně odrážela od krunýřů obrovských nerubů a rytíř smrti se konečně osvobodil a zhluboka nadechl. Nakonec se ozval hlas, který ho zneklidnil víc, než cokoli, co kdy slyšel. Jako by zněl všude kolem, z každého závanu křídel a cvrknutí krovek. Z podzemí se hrnula armáda kovově lesklých brouků, kteří vypadali skoro jako válečné stroje. "Král Lichů mne posílá na pomoc, rytíři smrti. Jsem Anub'arak, dávný král Azjol-Nerubu. Kupředu za Pohromu! Zabijte je ve jménu Ner'zhula!" "Vítám tvou pomoc, Anub'araku, ale na zdvořilosti máme pramálo času. Musím se okamžitě dostat do Ledové Koruny - a ke všemu tu najednou jsou ti patetičtí elfové. Zničil jsem jejich domovinu tak snadno... rozdrtím i jejich zbytky. Nikdo mi nebude stát v cestě." "Jak přikážeš, rytíři smrti," obrovský brouk zacvakal čelistmi a armáda hmyzu se jako jeden muž připojila k Pohromě. thumb|left|700px Byl by to tak skvělý den... nebýt té zatracené zimy. I když byl opět v plné sílé, zima Northrendu bylo něco, nač ohnivá magie a nejlepší róby z drahých kožešin a sametu nestačily. Jako by se usídlila ve vaší mysli. Dnes ale od rána cítil teplo, které ho hřálo uvnitř srdce. Když se u jeho stanu zastavil magický kurýr s dopisem s pečetí fénixe, skoro tomu nemohl uvěřit. Znovu přelétl očima těch pár řádků psaných Astalorovou rukou a krátké přání přidané písmem Grand Magistra Rommatha. Dvojčata. Syn a dcera. Isiel posílá svou lásku a ustřižené chmýříčko zlaté barvy. Držel je v ruce a dojatě studoval větu, kterou musela rozechvěnou rukou psát ona sama. Ptala se na jméno pro dcerku, protože se dohodli jen na jméně pro chlapce. Přitiskl prst na rty a pohladil ten řádek. Pečlivě poskládal chmýříčko do pergamenu a obojí zimomřivě ukryl pod róbou na svém srdci, pak políbil přívěšek se sněhovou vločkou zakletou v krystalu a ukryl jej pod těžkým smaragdovým sametem také. Ohřál si ruce o pohár horkého vína, vzal kouzelný brk a rychle sepsal odpověď plnou slov lásky a radosti. Nemohl se zatraceně dočkat, až tohle poví Vaelovi. Že z něj bude strýček na plný úvazek. Vyšel před stan a rozhlédl se. Elfové se hřáli kolem kovových košů na oheň a žertovali, Lana'thel si právě dobírala Valanara a Kele'setha pro množství kožešin, kterým se obalili. Pravda, pohybovali se poněkud nemotorně. Konečně očima našel kurýra a podal mu svůj vzkaz. "Kdy jej dostane?" optal se a cítil, jak mu radost září z tváře, kterou nedokázal ovládat. "Prý mám blahopřát, magistře Silversun, nuže hodně zdraví oběma dětem i vaší paní... a vám brzký návrat k nim. Pro vás to doručím do Silvermoon okamžitě," mladý mág se široce usmál, odložil horký nápoj a dopnul si rukavice, pak převzal list a začal si tvořit portál zpět do Quel'Thalas.Theraldis děkovně pokývl hlavou. "Zatracená zima, že?" mumlal u toho kurýr a magistr Silversun se zazubil. "Řekl bych, že jsme na tom ještě dobře. Viděl jste Illidanovy nágy? Polovina z nich vypadala, že kvůli počasí hibernuje," řekl a posel se rozesmál. "Vskutku bych nechtěl být napůl plaz na ledovci. Musí se jim zatraceně stýskat po hlubinách jižního moře. Shorel'aran, magistře Silversun." "Al diel shala," řekl Theraldis pobaveně, a když posel zmizel v záblesku arkány, otočil se zpět k ležení. Od břehu zamrzlého oceánu se blížil nějaký rozruch. Teprve po chvíli poznal jezdce na dragonhawcích vedené Vael'thasem, a jeho přiblblý šťastný úsměv se ještě rozšířil. "Vaeli! Mám pro tebe novinku!" zakřičel co nejsilněji. Jeho švagr ale byl zaujat udílením rozkazů, teprve po chvíli ho zaregistroval... a jemu samotnému teprve po chvíli došlo, co to křičí. On a jeho oddíl byli pokrytí krví a slizem. Takže museli narazit na Pohromu. A po ledovém příkrovu od jihu se k nim něco blížilo. Něco tak velkého a silného, že se otřásala země a led praskal. A dříve, než to bylo na dohled, ucítili znovu ten puch, který si pamatovali z dob, kdy bylo zničeno Silvermoon a zemřel Anasterian. Všem začala bušit srdce rychleji. Čas odplaty! "Připravte obrany! Jsme pod útokem... nabijte balisty! Mají obří nerubiany!" křičel Vael'thas, zatímco se zbývající jezdci vyšvihli na ustájené dragonhawky a vznesli do vzduchu. Na povídání nebyl čas. thumb|left|700px "Stát!" Solanar Bloodwrath se urychleně zvedl od pracovního stolu, který si nechal provizorně upravit přímo v bytě magistra Silversun. Svým pohybem shodil knihu se záznamy lazaretu, kterou vedl, a kalamář s pavím perem - příchozí voják ale zareagoval nebývale pohotově, obojí chytil v letu, než to stačilo dopadnout na podlahu. Magický atrament mu trochu zacákal ruku, ale jako by to nevnímal. Podával věci s nepřítomným pohledem léčiteli a tvář obracel ke dveřím, za kterými si pamatoval, že měla být ložnice. "Maladathe? Vzpamatujte se," Solanar ho chytil za loket a otočil k sobě, "je to jen pár hodin po porodu, nemohu vás za ní pustit. Navíc dvojčata tu nikdo nepamatuje stovky let, nebyli jsme připravení zcela na vše a museli jsme je vyříznout. Ten porod ji málem stál život! Isiel spí, uspali jsme magií, protože trvala na tom, že se začne chystat do Northrendu... Vaše blahopřání snad do rána počká." "Nespí, proto tu jsem," zlatovlasý elf se na léčitele zadíval přísně a zpříma, "měl jsem patrolu na ulici a viděl v jejích oknech světlo. A ji. Doufám, že jste Theraldisovi nepsali celou pravdu?" "Belore...," Solanar jej pustil, zatímco rytíř položil věci na stůl. Léčitel tiše došel ke dveřím, když mu došlo, že to, co pod nimi je slyšet, je dětský pláč, tlumený tak, že se dal splést s kvílením větru pod okny. Opatrně otevřel dveře a zadržel Maladatha, který se za ním hrnul do pokoje. thumb|left|700px "Trochu respektu k jejímu soukromí," zavrčel, pak se zadíval na prázdnou postel zbrocenou krví a dvě houpající se kolébky vedle ní. "Světlo při nás stůj," zamumlal, jak očima sledoval krvavou cestičku. Vedla k oknu. Elfka v bílém šatu a s rozpuštěnými bledě zlatými vlasy se proti oknu zdála být skoro průsvitná, jako duch nebo přízrak. Opírala se dlaní o chladné sklo a dívala se ven do tmy, na severní oceán, druhou ruku tiskla na krev prosakující obvazem i její dlouhou košilí na břiše. "Isiel?" oslovil ji Solanar, zatímco šel opatrně blíž a Maladath utíkal ke kolébkám zkontrolovat plačící děti. Elfka se odvrátila od okna s očima zalitýma slzami, ze zkrvavené ruky na břiše jí vypadlo cosi malého a kovového, chvíli se to kutálelo po podlaze, než to zastavil svou botou a zvedl. Byla to mince přání, které nešlo přečíst, jak byla zamazaná od krve... poznal jen znak magistra Silversun. Nechápavě se znovu zadíval na elfku. "On už se nikdy nevrátí," zašeptala, a pak se bez dalšího zvuku svezla k zemi. thumb|left|600px "Dokázali jsme to!" Lana'thel nadšeně vykřikla, když střela z balisty dorazila posledního z nerubů, který se vzápětí proměnil v obří pochodeň po dopadu dalších elfích ohnivých kouzel. Ano, dokázali. Zatlačili neruby a nemrtvé zpět na led, ze kterého přišli. Magie sin'dorei byla opět silná, jako před Pohromou. Ne zcela stejná, o dost divočejší a nestálejší, ale rozhodně ji využívali k devastujícímu účinku, který by konzervativní mágy z Kirin Tor patrně stál další vrásky, šediny a křečové žíly. Theraldis si pobaveně protřepal prsty a navlékl rukavice, ale ze všech těch hořících mrtvol se v okolí celkově dost oteplilo. Pocit neskutečného mrazu, který mu od úsvitu svíral srdce, byl konečně pryč. Dokonce i zamrzlá hladina moře se následkem mnoha ohňů na některých místech začala propadat a pohřbila tak torza hořících monster v ledových hlubinách oceánu. Škvířící se chitin na pancíři posledního zabitého neruba náhle explodoval a ohodil tak široké okolí směsí broučích šťáv a orgánů. Někteří z elfů to ohodnotili jen srdečným smíchem, jiní znechucenými výkřiky a snahou o očistu. Theraldis se otočil zpět k jejich táboru, když zaslechl ze vzduchu znovu Vael'thasův hlas: "Na břeh, všichni! Přeskupíme se! Nové rozkazy od Prince!" Pobaven tím, že mu jeho mladý švagr patrně chce velet, poslechl, stejně jako ostatní. Seskupili se opět v táboře... a teprve na břehu jim to došlo. Země se slabě otřásala. Seizmické anomálie tu ovšem byly dost časté, tak jen překontrolovali ztráty a munici a dál čekali, co jim tedy kapitán Skywrath poví. "Theraldisi!" udýchaný Vael'thas seskočil z Fawkesova sedla a objal konečně svého švagra. "Jsem vpořádku," magistr pobaveně strpěl projev jeho náklonnosti, pak mladíka poplácal po rameni, "a mám zprávy ze Silvermoon, Vaeli-" "To počká. Princ Kael'thas chce, abychom svolali jednotky ze všech předsunutých táborů, k obraně obelisků, které drží on a lady Vashj. Viděli jsme celou legii Pohromy! Chtějí jít k Ledovci a dostat se k Trůnu... a vede je ON. Nesmíme dovolit, aby jej dosáhl, Ledový Trůn bude zničen se vším, co na něm bylo nebo je!" "Dobře, myslím, že tomu Lordaeronskému bastardovi každý z nás něco dluží. Magistři jsou připravení se mu pomstít." "Skvěle. Dokážete tedy otevřít portály k Princi? Sem, na váš tábor, naštěstí směřoval jen boční voj... většina nemrtvých vede úder proti našim pozicím u ledovce, takže není moudré se přesouvat po zemi, samotná jednotka jimi nemá šanci projít..." "Chápu," Theraldis kývl na dva z mladších magistrů a jednotky se shromáždily na jednom místě, zatímco mágové začali odříkávat formule pro hromadný teleport a sestavovat magické runy. "Co je v té jeskyni, u které jste založili tábor?" Vael'thas nakrčil čelo a otočil se k nejbližšímu elfovi. Ah, pomstychtivá Lana'thel. Nemohla se dočkat, až Pohromě vrátí smrt Thaloriena Dawnseekera. Elfka na něj upřela ledový pohled. "Našli jsme tam tunely vedoucí do hlubin, magistři prohlásili, že tamní architektura má cosi společného s Qiraji. Možná nějaká stará podzemní říše Aqir?" pokrčila rameny. Vael'thas se ohlédl k oceánu, pak se zadíval k jeskyni, pak na kouzlící mágy. V hlavě se mu rozezněl poplach, i když ne zcela chápal jeho důvod. Země se opět otřásla. "Jak rozlehlé to může být?" optal se, i když tušil, že to mladá elfka nemůže vědět, tak jako nikdo z nich. Podzemní říše mohla klidně vést až pod samý Ledovec a Ledový Trůn. Musí to hlásit Princ-'' Právě ve chvíli, kdy se rozzářil prostor pro teleport, střed samotného tábora vybuchl sněhem, kamením a hlínou. Obří ostny s sebou do vzduchu zvedly několik probodnutých elfů, kterým trčely z hrudí, z rozevřených krvácejících úst... další zemřeli, jak se hmyz otočil a rozmačkal je jako vši. ''Anub'arak... Vael stihl uskočit, utíkal k Fawkesovi a sníh kolem něj vybuchoval hroty a ostny, nestačil se ani rozhlédnout. Některé to odmrštilo dál do svahu nad táborem, jako Lana'thel a Theraldise, zvedali se na nohy a dívali, jak dole pod nimi z nově vzniklé propasti vylézají brouci doprovázení Pohromou. Theraldis váhal jen chvilku, okamžitě tam dolů poslal jedno ze svých nejlepších ohnivých kouzel a křičel někam do všeho toho zmatku: "Jsem naživu, Vaeli! A jsem táta!" Vael'thas ho kupodivu zaslechl i přes všechen křik, řinkot zbraní, vřískot nemrtvých a sykot hmyzu. Bezradně se na okamžik otočil, ruku na Fawkesově sedle a na kopí, které u něj viselo. Viděl Theraldise, jak s Lana'thel po boku bojují nahoře nad nimi na zasněženém svahu. Za jejich zády se náhle vynořil až příliš dobře známý stín bílovlasého rytíře na kostlivém oři. Nezadržitelně se po svahu řítil k těm dvěma, jako by sám byl sněhovou lavinou. Jeho runová čepel modře zářila a zpívala. "Theraldisi! Arthas! Za vámi!" stačil zakřičet, ale to bylo tak vše. Frostmourne probodl elfího magistra zezadu takovou silou, že ho rytíř smrti na meči zvedl na okamžik do vzduchu. Další rána mířila na Lana'thel, která se však tou dobou již sklouzla po sněhu dolů, do víru bitvy nemrtvých, elfů a nerubů. Arthas se škodolibě ušklíbl, odkopl elfovo mrtvé tělo stranou a zadíval se tam dolů. Porazil je jednou. Porazí je znovu. thumb|left|700px Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu